The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule
by Gold of Termina
Summary: Link is sent by a mysterious force to New York to help in the upcoming war with the Titans. Rated T for mild language. Will reference other video games and possibly anime
1. The Beginning

**Another thing I wrote after K-PREP so yeah. This time it's a new story! Legend of Zelda and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Zelda is not a stranger on this account. However Percy Jackson is and I'm writing about him because I've seen so many great fanfics crossing these two worlds together so I wanted to try my hand at it. There'll also be references to other games and possibly some animes. So without any further ado, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule. **

**No one's POV**

Link, Hero of Time, Savior of Hyrule, and bearer of the Triforce of Courage. You have battled long and hard, faced many great evils, made many friends, and traversed time itself. You are now needed in another land, far from your own. You may not see Hyrule for a long time, or ever again, so you have twenty-four hours to say goodbye and pack for a long, hard, fight. You will be entering a future war zone so tread lightly. Good luck, hero.

**Link's POV**

_"Man that was a strange dream. I should still heed what it said though, because if it's true, I have a day to say goodbye and stock up on potions, arrows, bombs, rupees, and Deku nuts. My first stop should be the castle so I can tell Zelda. Then I should tell the sages and Malon. Then I'll go to Kakariko and stock up on potion._" I put on my green Kokiri Tunic and soft leather Kokiri Boots. I buckled my belt around my waist and put my sword and shield on my back. I walked out of my new home in Castle Town and headed to the newly rebuilt castle. I passed the guards and did the mandatory procedures and such, then went to go speak to Zelda. She was in her room, which consisted of a queen size bed with a canopy over it, silk sheets and overly fancy things for my tastes. I told her what happened and she said "I'll inform the sages and the goddesses, you go and stock up on whatever you need." I tell her I will and head off to do that. By the time I finished, I had little time so I called Epona and rode to Lon Lon Ranch. I explained to Malon I won't be around for a while. I also asked her to take care of Epona for me. We said our goodbyes and I ran to the castle.

I had a few hours left to see Zelda and say goodbye. Before I got to the castle though, I saw a bright flash of light and felt like I was falling. I passed out shortly afterwards.

**Percy's POV**

I had just gotten back to Camp Half-Blood after my trip to the Sea of Monsters. I was walking up the hill when I noticed a guy in a green skirt laying face-down in the grass. I ran into camp and to the big house to get Chiron. "Chiron! There's a guy outside the camp! He looks like he may need help! Come on!" He looked at me with a troubled look and told me to lead him to the guy. When we got there Chiron ran ahead of me to check his vitals. The guy was alive at least. Now that I could look at his face, he looked about 17 or so, he was pretty muscular with golden blonde hair, he had what looked like a belt across his chest, a sword and shield strapped to his back, and gloves that went up his forearms with what looked like gold on them. We were about to carry him to the infirmary when he got up! He shook his head and adjusted his weapons and his belt. He looked at us and said "Who are you?"

**Link's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked the two standing near me. They turn to face me and I see one is a boy of about 13 with disheveled black hair, he wore blue, thick material pants and an orange tunic that looked a bit short. The other one is an old man who looks wise beyond his years, he was in a chair that had wheels connected to it. Their ears were rounded, much like Ganondorf. However they didn't have the aura of evil around them so I felt it was safe to trust them. They just stared at me. I asked again and the older one replied, "Sorry for our rudeness, it's just you were just lying there with the faintest heartbeat and now you're moving as if it was nothing." I look around and see where I had just been laying. The younger one said "Who are you? I think you owe us that much at least." I begin to answer his question when the older man says "Percy don't be rude, he is our guest. Why don't we chat over hot chocolate?" The younger one, who I now knew as Percy, slapped his forehead, but agreed.

The older man gestured for me to follow him and I did. After he got past a pine tree, he stopped and looked like he was about to say something until I passed the tree as well. He looked dumbfounded but directed me to a big blue building. We got to the large building and I was directed inside where the older man told us to sit and he left the room. Percy looked at me with a pissed look. I was about to ask him about it when the old man came back with several mugs of a dark brown liquid. He handed to me and the smell was indescribable. I took a sip of the liquid and it was delectable. It was smooth and warm. (You all know how hot chocolate is.) I chugged it down in one swig, and I saw out of corner of my eye, Percy's jaw dropped. I set the mug down and thanked the old man with a "Thank you sir." He told me to call him Chiron. He stood out of his chair for the first time. His bottom half changed from a human to a horse. I saw this and I drew my sword, thinking he was a monster. Percy pulled out a small metal rod and pulled off a piece of it and as he did so it transformed into a blade that was a little shorter than the Master Sword with a design in the blade that looked like flames. The blade itself was a bronze color and shone with an unearthly light. the man/horse said , "If you two are going to fight, at least take it to the arena." Percy looked at me with disgust then grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. My shield was enough to keep him from doing so. He looked at me again then said, "Gods are you that dense? Come on, we're settling this now." I eyed him with suspicion but followed him anyway. He led me to a building that I assumed was the arena. There were a few kids around it shooting bow and slashing bronze swords at armored soliders. They all showed tremendous sword fighting abilities. none on par with mine or even Zelda's. He said "Listen, I don't want you to hold back, I want to see your full power." I shrugged as I sheathed the Master Sword and drew the Biggoron Sword. I put on the blue tunic I got from Koholint to help defend me. Our match started and he rushed towards me with a thrust, I hopped to the side and spun around with a light blue aura surrounding my sword, hitting him in the gut. It cut his shirt but didn't damage him much. I used Din's Fire to hit him again following it with a Farore's Wind to teleport behind him and hit him with an Ice Arrow. After thawing out, he fell in defeat.

The kids saw our fight and looked amazed. I assumed that Percy must have been one of their best fighters from the looks on their face. I carried him back to Chiron and explained what happened. He said, "Well, you must be a demigod for you to have power like that. The only problem is which god is you're parent. Just then there was a light above me, Chiron said, "Well, I guess your parent explains your strength in battle but I just can't understand how it's possible for that to happen. Your parent is,

**Ha I left y'all with a cliffhanger for the first chapter. Can you guess who Link's godly parent is? Hint: It's not original for this kind of crossover, however there is a twist with it. See if you can guess in the reviews. So until next time, This is GoldofTermina signing out.**


	2. Link's Parents

**Hey guys and girls, forgive if this is late because I'm on vacation in Florida for a week so yeah... but anyways, in this chapter Link's godly parent will be revealed. One of you already know who it is because I disclosed it to them and them alone. You might be confused on how Link counts as a demigod with his heritage (hint hint) but I'll explain how it works later. So now without further ado, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule.**

**Link's POV**

Chiron began "Your parent is, Artemis, however, there is a second symbol behind the silver bow that represents Artemis, it appears to be a triangle with four smaller triangles inside it, and the fourth being lit up white. I don't see how you could be a child of Artemis though, she is a goddess who has sworn to never marry or have children in the "normal" sense. Would you know what the second symbol is?" I thought for a second before feeling stupid for not noticing this sooner. The second symbol was the Triforce, but the white in the center was new to me. I used my Triforce of Courage to contact Farore and asked her, "Do you know what a Triforce with the center part filled in with white means?" I knew from her reaction it was bad. She said, "No, it can't be him. There's no fucking way it's him." right there I knew I was screwed. When the goddess of courage was scared, you knew you should be scared too. I informed Chiron of my conversation with Farore, I then asked her to speak to her sisters and see if one of them would tell me. A few hours later, the symbol long disappeared from above my head, Nayru contacted me and said, "Hero, that symbol was the mark of a creation of ours named the Fierce Deity. He is a vicious fighting force who nearly defeated Din, Farore, and myself. He is nearly unstoppable and his power has traumatized Farore. If you inherited even a fourth of his power, you could easily defeat Din." With that information, I freaked the fuck out. Suddenly the power level in the room was far over 9,000. **(Sorry but I couldn't resist.)** I turned and saw a woman with blonde hair wearing a starling silver dress and holding a silver longbow. Beside her was a man who was about 7'11 and wore a white tunic with a chest plate made of leather with a gold trim of a moon on one side of his chest, and a triangle on the other side of his chest. On his back was a huge ass sword that was almost as tall as him, the blade was in a double helix shape. His face was painted and his eyes were pure white. His hair silver and his hat matched.

**Fierce Deity's POV**

My son stood before me, his face nearly mirroring my own, however his hair and skills with his ranged weapons came from his mother. He was what was referred to as a Maharthi, a weapons master. He was a hero, he had defeated the king of evil and saved his homeworld. Unlike what I was able to do. I look upon him with joy and say, "_My boy, you have made your old man of a father proud. I'd like you to have this to enhance your strength further._ He looked puzzled as I handed him my blade, the Double Helix Sword. He accepted as it shrunk to fit his body type. His mother however, didn't seem too happy to see either of us.

**Artemis' POV**

The biggest mistakes I'd ever made, were both sitting in front of me. The man who had sired the boy standing near the trainer of heroes. The boy's father handed him a gigantic sword and whispered something to him. The boy's father then said, "Good seeing you for the first time since this happened, beautiful." I scoffed in disgust and turned to face my son. I told him "Listen, you've only been claimed by me because you need a Greek god or goddesses to have claimed you in order to take a quest, which you will be embarking on soon." With that I revealed my true form and disappeared.

**So how was it? Love it, hate it, whatever. I was planning to reveal the main pairing as well as a few ideas I borrowed from some other authors. But until next time, this is GoldofTermina signing off.**


	3. Return of Nightshade

_**Welcome my faithful readers! I hope you've enjoyed your time recently. I'm just getting back to Kentucky. (My home state) I'm getting back into writing because of my vacation. My brain getting back to my writing and such. But I would like to acknowledge reviewer**__**hughmann in his review. He was able to get past the borders since the Deity isn't considered a Greek god so technically Link is a Greek demigod. I'd also like to acknowledge reviewer **__**Sparkypony9 in his/her (sorry I can't really tell and you know what they say about assuming) review. I had more planned but my Chromebook died and lost it. **__**Onward though, if you have an idea or O.C. you would like in this story, PM me or hit me up on Facebook at Gold Terminus (My O.C.'s full name). Without further ado The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule.**_

**Chiron's POV**

The goddess told something to her son and then she revealed her true form to her son and myself. I knew to look away however, Link, to my knowledge, did not. I looked away and after the light faded looked where Link had been standing and to my amazement, he was still standing there. He was surrounded by a blue crystal.

**Link's POV**

My own mother just told me that if I wasn't needed for some big quest she wouldn't have even acknowledged my existence. I dropped my Nayru's Love and collapsed to the wooden floor. My sword and shield heavy on my back. I heard Chiron approach me so I looked up. He held out a hand to help me up. I accepted his hand and once I was on my feet again, he told me to find the cabin marked number 8. I walked around the camp and took in the scenery. I passed a pit of sand with small, interwoven ropes between two metal rods. I also crossed a small river and saw the arena I battled Percy in. I found the cabin I was instructed to go to. Inside it was very empty. There were a few beds, a bathroom, and that was about it. I found a bed that seemed like it was unused and unbuckled my sword from my back. I set it by my bed and laid down face first into the pillow. The tears began to flow as I fell. My mother didn't even want me. I almost started to sob loudly when I heard the sound of fabric against stone. I shot up and drew my bow, an arrow drawn and charged with ice magic. I said "Show yourself, I know you're there!" I heard whatever it was drop to the ground and approach me. As it entered the light I realized it was a girl. She seemed about 14 with black hair, tanned skin, and she wore white clothes. In her hand was a silver bow and in her back was a quiver full of silver arrows. She too had an arrow drawn. We stood there, bows drawn and aimed at one another. If either of us looked away, the other would release their arrow. I held strong as I could see she was getting tired. She finally released her arrow, and at point blank range it should have hit me square in my chest. However, I shot my ice arrow at the last second. It knocked the oncoming arrow away and fell short of the girl by an inch, freezing the floor beneath her causing her to unceremoniously fall to the floor. I chuckled then helped her up, not being fazed by the lack of traction. She slapped my hand away attempted to stand on her own. After several failed attempts I offered her my hand once more. She took it and stood up slowly. the ice thawed and she said, "Who art thou? What business do you have in Lady Artemis' cabin? **ë**" She spoke in an older language. I replied in a mocking tone "I am Lady Artemis' son. Might I ask you what your business in my mother's cabin is?" She seemed pissed at my mocking tone but said, "There is no way you could be Lady Artemis' son, she swore off men and her huntresses have done the same, I am one of her former attendants." At the word 'former' I become interested as to why she was no longer an attendant to my mother. I ask "Why 'former' attendant?" She explains how she died fighting her father, a titan called Atlas. I mentally make a note to beat the shit out of this Atlas for hurting a beautiful young lad- I mean his daughter. "Where did that come from?" I think. "What's your name miss former attendant?" She waits for a moment before saying "Zoë Nightshade. Yours?" I told her my name was Link.

**Zo****ë****'s ****POV**

"My name's Link." he replied. He was actually pretty handsome wait where did that come from? HIs archery skills were outstanding, he not only knocked my arrow out of the air, he also took me down with a single arrow. I'd get him back for that eventually. I saw a sword and a shield laying beside the bed that I had occupied when I was a huntress. "Why are there weapons next to that bed?" He looks behind him and says "Those are mine, they're my main form of defense. I recently beat that kid Percy using them." Wait, he beat that spawn of Poseidon? He says it so casually as well. As if he beat him multiple times. I say "Why do you speak so casually about a strong opponent like Percy? He defeated the Neman Lion, with the help of myself." He seemed puzzled for a moment but said shortly afterward, "I've defeated many stronger opponents than that boy." He's fought stronger opponents than Percy? There are many stronger, however he said "Much stronger" Percy has defeated the Titan Lord and several of Gaea's giants. He even traveled through Tartarus with Annabeth. He's one of the strongest men I'd met. He must be strong. I'd need to have a true battle with him sometime.

_**So how did you like it? I just couldn't find a good place to end the chapter so I ended it there. Also, I made **__**Zoë have a bullshit miraculous revival! Because You only live as many times you get a one up. The video game version of YOLO. But yeah, hit me up on Facebook at Gold Terminus or PM me with any ideas you have or OCs you want in the story. But until then, this is Goldoftermina signing off.**_


	4. Gold's Parents

_**Welcome back to The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule! In this chapter I will be introducing two OCs. One is mine and the other was created by author Libby8980. She's a great author and you should definitely read her stories and see if you agree with me. "But anyway in this chapter there will be a reference to an anime that relates to Libby8980's OC. If you can figure out which one you can get your own OC in! Just joking, if you just tell me your OC I'll see what I can do. If you figure it out first you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter. Libby isn't included in this because she'll know what it is immediately. Sorry for the lack of activity recently but I have some updates planned. Now without further ado, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule.**_

**Link's POV**  
So this girl, Zoë Nightshade, was a former attendant of my mother. I could sense something weird about her however. She gave off a strange aura. Whatever, I still wanted to know why she was here. Before I could ask however, I hear a loud noise that Zoë informs me means that it's time to head to a place called the "Dining Pavilion". She led me there and I saw twelve tables, same as the cabins. I saw one that was packed with kids and one with only Percy. I turned to ask Zoë about it but she wasn't there. Chiron was about to say something when another straggler ran up to Chiron and told him "There are two people lying near Thalia's tree, they're unconscious."_**(the Hylian Ears let him hear)**_ Chiron announces this and everyone rushes out of the door toward the hill from earlier. I follow and when the group gets to where they are I see that one looks just like me with a few minor details changed. His hair, boots, sheath, sword hilt, and sword strap/belts were black. His tunic was gold colored and his skin was a bit more tanned than mine. Next to him was a girl, she looked like she was in her early teens, she had pinkish skin and seemed to be unarmed. But I knew better than to assume she was defenseless. The guy began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. After they fully open, he jumps up and says "WHERE'S YUFFIE?!" Everyone in the crowd giving puzzled looks, that is, all but a select few. One of those few appeared to be the girl who had been laying next to him. She said, "Yuffie? You mean Yuffie Kisaragi? Isn't she just a video game character?" The guy looks at her with a puzzled expression and says "No, Yuffie is my fiancé. Where in Gaia or Termina am I?" He asked. The girl almost immediately replied with, "You aren't in either of those places." Who are you?" After a couple of seconds the guy replied with, "My name is Gold Terminus, shadow of Link, wielder of the Omega Blade, and son of Din and the Fierce Deity. Might I ask you who you are?" By this time only Percy, myself and a few others remained, a girl with blonde hair, and Chiron. The girl replied, "I'm Mist. Member of Fairy Tail and daughter of Hyrule." Wait, this girl is Hylian? If the guy is telling the truth then he's Terminan. So they're both from around where I'm from.

**Mist's PoV**

"So this guy, Gold, is from Termina. Who are these other people? That guy standing closest looks kinda like, no, that can't be him. He's dead. Gold is kinda a nutjob, but he seems familiar. Suddenly the guy who looks like him says "I'm Link, Hero of Time, wielder of the Master Sword, savior of Hyrule, and son of Artemis and the Fierce Deity." It is him. How though? I saw him kill himself to save he looks just like him. But there's no way that's , he said "I'm Link, of Hyrule. Might I ask who you are ma'am?" With that there was no denying it. Somehow he had come back to life. "Miss?" He startles me out of my thoughts reminding me that he had asked me who I was. "I-I'm Mist, a member of Fairy Tail."

**Link's PoV**

So Gold and Mist. Before I could say anything else, Percy interrupted and said "Do you three know each other or something? We can't understand what you're saying." I realize that without knowing we had just been speaking in Hylian. I tell him in English, "No, we don't know each other, we're all just from the same country."Gold walks over to me and tries to whisper something in m ear, but I stomp his foot to shut him up. He gets the idea and stops. Percy says "Chiron, where should we put these two?" The centaur thinks for a moment before saying, "I feel we should put them with the Hermes Cabin." Even though I was new here, I already knew of the Hermes Cabin's reputation of thieves. I tell them to hide any valuables in Hylian. Gold says "Who is this Hermes character? If we must bunk with anyone, I say we bunk with Link." I'm about to remind Gold they can't speak Hylian before Percy says "Dude, we have no fucking clue what you said." Before I can begin to translate, Gold lunges at Percy for no discernible reason. Gold's hands close around Percy's neck, beginning to strangle him. I tackle him from the side to get him off of Percy. "Gold! Calm the down dude." I look at his face, his eyes actually glowing red. The glow tapers off and he says to me, "Who did I kill? Tell me. Was it the girl, Mist? Who was it Din dammit?!" a shocked expression ghosts over my face before I tell him, "You didn't kill anyone Gold. Although you tried to kill Percy." He suddenly has an extreme interest in the grass of the hill. "What came over you there?" His hands clench into fists and a single tear falls onto his golden tunic. "I thought I had finally gotten control of this. I'm the child of two gods, I should be stronger than this!" Control of what? "What are you talking about Gold? What should you have control of?" "When I first heard of the boy from another world who saved Termina from the moon, I knew I had to go and thank him personally. I didn't know how I'd find him once I got there, but I knew I could. After I got there, I found I was in a desert inhabited by an all female race. They looked just like the group of pirates from Termina so I was ready for anything. I fought my way through the entire fortress until a woman in red pants told me that I reminded her of the last man who dared enter the desert, beside their 'Lord Ganondorf'. She gave me a piece of leather saying from then on they'd let me through whenever I wanted. I left and walk to the huge building in the middle of a large open field. There I found a black horse who reminded me of my own. He responded to the same name and everything. The girl there said I could take him. I rode out of there and continued to head towards the mountain in the east. As I passed the walled area around a black castle, a man on an armored black horse attacked me. After that, I blacked out for a while. I remember a man in green though. We had fought. When I awoke, I was in a small village at the foot of the mountain. I asked about him and found out he had disappeared recently. It was then that I heard my mother's voice. She told me that her and my aunts had sent him to a place where he was needed. I told them that I'd help him in any way I could. That's when I arrived here. What I should be able to control is the darkness that remains from the time I had blacked out. I know that dark magic had been placed on me during that time. At random times it just takes over. I can feel it coming at the last second though. I use that warning to hide my father's power so the darkness won't merge with it." "One final question, who's Yuffie?"

"Like I said earlier, she's my fiance, back in Termina. She says that she's from another world called Gaia. I believe her. When I was transported here I heard Yuffie calling for me. She told me that she was being held captive by people who claimed to be serving the god of time." Before Gold could say more, an explosion is heard in the woods. "Come on Gold. Mist and the other two will be headed there to. The whole camp will be there soon so if it's an attack, they'll still need as much help as possible. Can you keep up?" I taunt then start running to the woods. I could tell he was following me from his breathing behind me.

**?'s PoV**

"Those foolish Hylians. They think they can help the half-bloods. "L-lord Ganondorf," a small voice calls from behind me, "The daughter of Hyrule and the son of the Fierce Deity and Din have arrived alongside the Hero of Time." I growl at this information. You are dismissed, permanently. It tries to run but it's already been destroyed. That boy has annoyed me for far too long. Now he has two more extremely strong allies along with a small army. The cycle continues to repeat. This time, however, I will be victorious.

_**Sorry for so long between updates it's just, life is a bitch. So is writers block. I have a new fanfiction with a few chapters written in a notebook of mine. When I type them up they'll be what I post in between updates of other things while I write. Thank you to anyone still reading this after so long and to anyone who reads this in the future. Please review if you want to give some feedback or want something in the story. Anyways the new fanfic started as a LoZxFFVII crossover and escalated into an orgy of anime and video games. It's going to be crazy and I hope you like it.**_


	5. Return of the 'dork

**Welcome back my loyal mi nio- I mean readers. Yes once again I'm back with this story. My orgy of evidence of my nerdyness will be up by the end of the year... hopefully. But anyway, I had a friend of mine, Libby8980 write Mist's PoV in this chapter and that's how it'll be from now on. If you want you can check out her stories as well. Also, in other news, I'm going to be published! One of my teachers actually has her own publishing company and plans to publish a book with all of her students in it. I won't be revealing my true name in it and you will be able to tell which one is mine. It'll be under this penname it'll also have a few other fanfiction esque stories from my classmates. But again I won't reveal their real names either but anyway, I won't make you read anymore of my rambling. That and my cats are trying to type on my keyboard and eat my charger.**

_**Mist's PoV**_

My mind went blank. It's... it's not possible. My eyes might of widened because Link repeated this. Is it... Not the same Link? Like Liz said once, there're different dimensions, and he could be from only two or three games, not all of them... I guess its not him, for he would know who I am. I talked about changing my name to Mist a lot when we were kids. "I'm Link, of Hyrule. Might I ask who you are, Ma'am?" Its not him. I guess. I hope, Because if he forgets me, I'll be worse of then if he's dead. He could just have amnesia. I sigh and try not to stumble on my words. "I am Mist Fade, Member of F-Fairy Tail." I don't really pay attention of the conversation until Gold freaks out. I watch Gold as he tries to kill Percy. Percy and the others don't seem to know me either. Is this an entirely new place? I sense Gold crying. Poor guy. As I listen to his story, I hear something horrible. A big boom. I curse a few times, in each language, before running by my self. If this is Ganondorf I will fucking kill him. Oh, wait! He's immortal! I guess I'll have to settle for bashing his face in. As I run toward it, I see the others following. Greeeat. People to help with Ganondorf's minions. That's what I really hate about Ganondorks fighting style. He always comes with an army so I have to have friends. Which is soooo niiiiice. We enter the clearing. My eyes widen as I faintly sense evil. I can't sense as well as Liz can, but it's hard not to sense him. "Fuck! Everyone, I need to tell you something." The give me a questioning look. I prepare myself for a ton of no's. "Ganondorf is over there but you guys cannot fight him. I-" Link inturrupts me trying to persuade me to let him handle Ganondork. "No! I've battled him before! I can do it again!" I growl instantly and grab him by his shirt. "Look, Link, he's stronger, and wilder. Now he resorts to horrible things. I am the one cursed now. I am cursed to fight him for eternity. Don't you dare get in my way! I can do this! I'm not helpless!" I drop him and turn to the building in front of me. I reach for my sword. Gold yells at me, "What are you doing, nothings there!" I laugh and grab the hilt of the sword given to me. "HOLY SWORD, MADE BY THE SUPREME GOD HIMSELF, I PULL YOU OUT OF YOUR INVISIBLE SHEATH AND ASK FOR YOUR GUIDANCE!" In normal circumstances, where the words are not needed, this gives the sword a little more power and a little more is all I need. The sword shines with a golden light as I pull it from its hilt on my back. I inspect it to find a scratch. "Damn, so stupid minions got to it." I head for the base and smile my usual smirk. "Come on, Ganondorf, fight, or are you afraid of what I have to offer?!" I outstretch my free hand. " Light Titan Light Beam!" The beam of light smashes through the wall. "Well, Mist, it took you a very long time. It seems you didn't bring your guild friends this time. I guess this makes it easier to kill them." I growl under my breath. "Damn you." Ganondorf just laughs. I smirk and get ready the insult cannon. "Why, its nice you find that funny, Ganondork." He laughs even harder. "Wow, nice nickname. Brilliant. As a gift, I won't slowly kill your friends as I said I would. Oh, look! Isn't that Link? Oh, the poor boy. Didn't he die? Oh, wait sorry, this is a different dimension, so its not the same Link. Sorry to rise memories, z-"

"Don't even say that name once, you bastard! I can't believe you resort to sick ways to win like this. You used to be so proud of yourself, then you resort to using memories as your main threat?! Sick." He laughs again and swings his sword, making me have to dodge it.

"Why not? It works, for you squirm every time." I growl and ready my sword.

"Well, not this time! Prepare to run, Ganondorf, for I know you will some time!" I follow this with an attack.

_**Gold's PoV**_

Ganondorf. So this dick is who's behind the explosion. I'm surprised that Mist was able to sense him, seeing that even I, who had been exposed to his power, couldn't. Maybe the residual magic used to make me do what I did while I was blacked out blocked his dark energy from being sensed. Mist is a strong person though. She practically oozed magic energy. Her power was akin to that of my mother, Lady Din. Nowhere near my father however. "Mist, if you're going to fight him, at least let me and Link and help!" She turns to reply, but in that time, Ganondorf attacks her with a blast of pure dark magic. "Damn you Ganondorf! That was a low blow!" Link follows up with, "Even for you!" We both draw our swords, even though I could use my scythe, I felt like a sword could help me more here. The mirror shield from Termina strapped to my right arm, and Link's mirror shield strapped to his. I think about releasing my true power for a while, but decide against it for fear I may lose control while in that form, if I did, there'd be no stopping me. So I stick with hoping that my father's triforce will be enough for Link and I to take him down. He laughs and throws another blast of energy at Mist. I channel a bit of my mother's power and jump in front of the blast. She looks at me questioningly and I tell her, "Don't worry about me. I can take some dark magic. I'm sure you can too, but you're wounded. Can't have him killing someone who I just made friends with." I stand up. Then turn around offer Mist my hand to help her up. She takes it and we take our battle stances and see Link firing Light Arrows left and right. "Link, he's too strong for you rely on those alone. Me and Mist are on our way!" I turn to Mist, "You ready? If you could, cover me for a minute. Unfortunately I'm going to have use as much energy as I can before I lose control again. If I do, could you hit me with that Light Titan beam?" With that, I start channeling both my mother and father's power. I take on my father's form, the Fierce Deity, only my hair and tunic becoming the color of Lady Din. I switch to using my scythe, because it's the weapon I've trained the most with. However, the darkness I had been holding back, flows freely. The triforce on my left hand glowing black, rather than the normal gold color. The power of gods with the power darkness mixed into one being. It was a strange feeling but it was soon replaced by a searing pain on my back. I look over my shoulder and see that two demonic looking wings have sprouted from my back. "Is this the power of darkness? Is this why Ganondorf is so powerful now?" I won't succumb to this power, I'll use it while I can, and destroy it once it's no longer useful. I flap the wings to become airborne and hold my scythe in an attack position. I lunge toward him, poised to strike, Link draws back his bow, Mist readies her blade and then, before any of us can strike, he unleashes a wave of energy, knocking us all out.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it seems rushed. I'll try and update soon but no promises. See you all next time.**


	6. The Showdown

_**Hey there my people! I'd like to thank you for reading, favoriting, and following my stories. It really helps me to know that there are some people who like my writing. I'd just like to thank all of you just for reading this wall of text I put at the beginning of almost every chapter. Now something I haven't put in a few chapters is that I do not own any of the works in this or any of my stories. All I own is the plot and Gold. Mist belongs to Libby8980, Link and any related features belong to Nintendo, and the Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan. Now, for why I will not be updating for a while after this, Kingdom Hearts 2.5 will be coming out six days from when I'm typing this, leaving at least a year until Kingdom Hearts 3. As well as Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. So I hope you'll forgive me. So, in case I don't update in time for the holidays, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, whatever you celebrate. I hope you enjoy this, and I would like to know what you think about me and Libby working together to write this. I'd like to thank her for helping me with this story. I apologize for writing a bigger wall of text than usual and to anyone who fully read this, thank you. Now, onto the story!**_

**Gold's PoV**

"Ugh. Where am I? All I remember is we were about to fight Ganondorf when something knocked us out. Wait, Mist! Link! Where are you guys?!" I look around and see that on my right side is Mist, and on her right side is Link. My mind begins to wander as to why we're here. Before I can get too far, I hear a feminine scream, one I know all too well. "Majora. Why are you here? Link destroyed you years ago!" My father told me about Majora. She had once been beautiful, like the Hylian Sage of Forest. However, her power rivalled that of Hylia. Thinking that she could overpower Hylia, Majora created a mask for a dark tribe of magic users. Her power began to threaten Termina, so my father, the Fierce Deity, had to step in. He destroyed her physical form and contained her spirit in his blade. Until the day he ran into a mask salesman. The sales man said "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The man played a mysterious tune. Said tune sealing Majora into the very mask she had created, and sealing my father inside a mask of his own. Link used this mask in his journey through Termina and destroyed Majora in a remake of the battle that sealed Majora. She was destroyed and my father was set free of his prison in the mask. He teamed up with the golden goddesses and I was conceived. The rest is ancient history. Now, somehow she has returned. Now it's my turn to destroy Majora. "Die monster. YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!" _**(Bonus points to the first one to get the reference) **_I rush towards Majora, poised to strike. It jumps out the way and whips me. "Damn. That hurt like hell." I try my initial tactic again and rush it. This time, I catch it off guard and manage to hit it. It lets out a scream that could shatter glass, Nearly deafening me and most likely Link and Mist too. I glance behind Majora, who's standing between me and them. Mist doesn't seem to have anything, but she pulled that sword out of nowhere before so I didn't worry about her, it was Link I was worried about. His sword and shield weren't on his back and his belt with his pouch on it was gone. He was totally unarmed. While I was looking at them, Majora whipped me again, this time her tentacle wrapped around my arm, sending a huge surge of electricity through my body. After about a minute of having jolts of lighting sent through me, I finally pass out, the last thing I saw before totally losing consciousness, was Link and Mist, slowly getting up.

**Mist's PoV**

I watch in horror as Gold gets shocked by the tentacle. My eyes started to glow faintly as Gold falls unconscious. I don't know him much, but he's from my kingdom, and I always protect my people! I also feel as if I kind of know him from before...  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD OF A MASK! NO ONE HURTS MY NAKAMA! IF YOU DO, I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH THE PAIN THEY WENT THROUGH! PREPARE TO FALL!" I start to cut tentacle by tentacle. As I fight one tentacle, three appear behind me. My sword was stuck in the ground. The tentacles were closing in. "Link, catch!" I throw Link the boomerang and three seconds later, the three tentacles are around Gold. I draw my bow and prepare a shot. Before I can, Link sends his boomerang flying and cuts the tentacles clean off. Another tentacle catches me off guard and hits me from behind. I'm knocked to the ground, paralyzed, and see one get Link too, "Please, if any god can hear me, let one of us get up and destroy this thing." I look at Gold, and see him struggling to get up. I feel my own paralysis fading as well. By the time Gold has stood up fully, my paralysis has completely disappeared and it appears Gold's has as well. I draw my sword, Gold readying his scythe. Both of us poised to strike. We pass Majora at the same time, hitting him simultaneously. It screams one last time before exploding into a purple dust cloud. The mask lay on the ground, defeated. Should I smash it?  
_"No. Help it." _The voice that echo's through my mind surprises me, but I do what it asks me to do. I walk next to the mask, touching it lightly. I feel my eyes flicker with light as I draw out the creature that was in the mask. I silently watch as a beautiful girl creeps out of the mask.  
"Do you want to be on the side of the light?" My voice sounds metallic and haunting. I Quickly turn down the light running through my veins. The maiden shakes her head no furiously. I growl slightly. "Your life was full of rejection. You were beautiful, but everyone was jealous of the fact that you were prettier than their daughters, so they rejected you. Only if you defeated the three goddesses was when you could be loved. Is this right?" I ask, looking her in the eye.  
"Y-yes bu-"  
"Light can help you with this. Let me bring you to the point where you were still good, and bring you to your senses! The darkness may feel good right now, but look where it got you! In a mask! So come to me! Remember, I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart, not cause I have to! So get your butt over here so I can save your skin!" Then maiden looks at me, and walks slowly toward me. "How can I trust you?" I laugh.  
"I released you from your cage. Be grateful." The maiden sighs and hobbles forward. I touch her forehead and she turns about 10 years younger, to a 10 year old. She was about to walk away when she grabbed the shoulder of the girl. "Before you go take this." I touch her heart and give her extra light. "That will help you stay on the path of light. You have not lost your memories, so remember this; follow the light, always. Even if the road is bumpy, it's worth it in the end. Remember this as long as you live. I am teleporting you to a village that has a couple that would love a child. You will be in front of their door.  
"You are also going to be able to use to kinds of magic; either dark celestial magic, or celestial star magic. Go for the. Celestial star magic. It is time to go. I wish you good luck on your journey to redemption..." And with that the girl faded away to Korrin's doorstep. _**(If you read Libby's story, you'll connect the Korrin guy to it.)**_ I sigh and get up. I didn't even realize I was kneeling. I turn to Gold. He was watching me, his face unreadable. "Thanks for saving my butt out there, if you two weren't here, I would have been dead. I'll explain my connections to Majora later though." I turn to Link, who was watching with wide eyes. I look at my left hand to see the Triforce clearly shining brightly for all to see. "Uh..." I quickly cover it up with my other hand, but the bandages on my right hand come off too, showing my Fairy Tail mark.  
Crap. "I-its not what it looks like! I didn't..."  
"Who are you?!" I turn to see Link staring at me.  
"Its not the Triforce of Power! I'm not some spawn of Ganondorf! Trust me! Please!" Distrust shines in Links eyes.  
"The only other Triforce is the Triforce of Wisdom. How did you get it?!" Well, there's no use hiding it.  
"It w-was pasted down through my family. I-I'm Zelda. Z-Zelda Hylian. If you don't believe me, this will prove it." I hand him a letter, a letter we both wrote as kids. With that, I reach into my bag. Right. No portal starters. I'll have to make one. I grab supplies from my bag and go into a dark corner where they wouldn't find me. I hate life... I start making a portal starter as Link reads the letter, eyes widening by the second.  
"If you really are a different version of Zelda, prove it!" I sigh. What's something that I could use...  
"... I could sing you a song.." I curse myself. I hate singing but it was the only thing I could remember that could point out how my voice sounds like the Zelda he knew. I take a deep breath. How did ballad of the goddess go again?  
I'm glad they can't see me... I blush, staring at Link and Gold as they look around the room confused.  
"MIST! I FOUND YOU!" A man shouts, running around the room like a crazy person. Oh crap...  
"Dad..."

Libby's Note: Oh gosh, Mists dad is hilarious. Happy face cookies and pies! (YESH I FINALY COPY AND PASTED IT!)

_**It's finally finished! I hope you enjoy this because it'll be a while before I can update again. If you wanna know why you can ask me yourself. But anyway, I have a question for you all. How many of you have played Kingdom Hearts? If you have, which one was your first? I'll still be around, just unable to update. I hope you enjoyed, happy holidays from GoldofTermina, and I'll see all of you people next time.**_


	7. Return to Hyrule

_**Welcome back my people! Did you miss me? No? Fine then. I won't post a new chapter. Just kidding, as long as I'm not getting reviews and such telling me to just stop and that I'm terrible, or I'm told by Libby8980 or someone else I've spoken with that it's not going anywhere, it'll go on until the end. I'd like to thank all of you again for liking, reviewing, favoriting, and following this and my other stories. Without further ado, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule.**_

**Gold's PoV**

"Wait, Mist, you're Princess Zelda? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you princess." I kneel for a moment before Link says "Princess, why aren't you back in Hyrule?" He goes to continue before I cut him off, "I'm sure she has her reasons for leaving the castle and lying to us. But for now, we need to figure out where Ganon is. Don't you princess?"

**Mists PoV**

I glare at them before dodging a hug from my dad. "Don't you ever call me princess, EVER, and don't give me that bowing crap, I haven't earn it, yet." I dodge another hug but he catches me by surprise and almost pushes me to the ground.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! You need to visit sometimes!" He says, nearly killing me with embarrassment.

"Look, it was only 2 months-"

"Which you know is like two years for your sisters! Poor Lily is always crying!" I look at him with a deadpan expression.

"She just misses her dress up doll. Remind me to burn some of my clothes." I say, causing my father to laugh and hug me harder. "Your killing me let me breathe!" I practically scream in his face. He laughs again and let's me go. I take a deep breath and stare at Link and Gold.

"So... Dad... Why are you here?" I stare at my dad expectantly.

"Oh! Lily is hosting a ball, and you need to come as a future heir. Meaning I finally get to see you in a dress!" I look at him is slight shock.

"I thought Lily was going to be the heir!?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"Lily doesn't have enough common sense, Katie, is well, Katie, and Starria is too young, and I am NOT going to pick that author friend of yours, so, that leaves you." I stare at him like a kid would of he told them their dog died.

"I'm not in Hyrule half the time, much less fit to be a FREAKIN queen?!" I slowly back away after realizing for the first time what that would mean. "And being a queen means I would have to wear dresses all the time! Your going to be king for a long time, cause I'm not taking that responsibility because I'll most likely fail." My dad smiles softly and pats my back.

"That's the exact response I wanted, and your never being queen, your not really good with arguments, but you still have to go to the ball." I glare at him.

"This was a test, wasn't it?"

"Yep!" I turn around and cross my arms like a little kid.

"As your punishment, I'm not going." He laughs and claps.

"Yes you are! Starria wants you to come!" I sigh and turn around.

"If the dress is poofy, I'm killing you." He laughs again and summons another portal.

"This way. Are your friends coming?" I look at him before looking at them and blushing at their awkward gazes.

"I forgot they were there. They can come if they want. I personally, just want to get this over with. Some of those suitor guys are creepy."

**Gold's PoV**

"Heck, it's been a while since I've been to Hyrule. I'll come." So this is Mist's father. He's an... interesting man. "Well Link, you gonna come?" Link nods his head and we follow through the portal. We find ourselves outside Hyrule Castle. Mist's dad, the king of Hyrule, leads us to the castle and has two guards bring Link and I to what I assume are two guest rooms. Once inside mine, I reach into my magic pouch that anyone who needs tons of storage space would need, and pull out my best outfit. I put it on. Now, rather than the gold tunic I usually wear, I wore a deep purple tunic with gold trim. I keep my chain mail on under it though. I put my sword on my back with the Hylian Shield over it, seeing as the mirror shield might be a freaky. I hear a crash in the west side of the castle along with a small explosion. So either Ganon was attacking, or Mist was pissed.

**Link's PoV**

So, finally back in Hyrule. Not only that, but in the castle without having to sneak in through a small chink in the armor. I put on the cleanest and least shredded tunic I had, so I looked normal. I heard an explosion and run out of the room. I run towards the noise and as I get closer, I hear Mist yelling at someone. I decide to walk back to the room I had rushed out of. As I'm walking back I accidentally knock over a young girl, she looks about twelve, with light brown hair and light skin. "S-sorry, let me help you up." I quickly say as I help her up. "I should've been paying attention to my surroundings." She brushes off her skirt before looking at me and saying, "It's fine, I'm at fault here too. I'm Starria, Zelda's sister." Then, Gold comes out of the room he was in. He looks at Starria, then at me, and says "Hey Starria, good to see you." I've got to ask him about how he knows her. Later though. "When's this ball?" Starria thinks for a few moments before saying

"Soon, I think it's later tonight. Are you coming Gold?"

Yeah, so is Link here."

"Wait, Link's here? I thought he was dead."

"Long story."

"Well, see ya later Gold!" With that she runs off somewhere.

"How do you-" I start, before being cut off by Gold

"Don't ask Link. I'll tell you the story another day.

_**So what did you think? We're putting a bit of backstory for Mist and adding an OC of Libby's that Gold knows somehow. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	8. Surprises

_**This will eventually go back to being a Percy Jackson and Legend of Zelda crossover. But I feel like Mist needs some backstory then we can get some more in-depth backstory for Gold later. Now recently we have been pushing the T rating barrier a bit, but not a lot as far as I can tell. But now, with Kingdom Hearts 2.5 in hand and Christmas right around the corner, I bring you, with the help of Libby8980, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule. One final note, in the next few months, I will be only be able to write during the weekends because my band is going to the National Music Band Festival during March and we'll be practicing almost every day for it because we're kind of a big deal, closing out the festival and all. Now that this AN has gotten more than 200 words long, I'm going to get to the actual story now. One final, final note, Gold's sword looks like the default sword from Sword Art Online for now.**_

_**"Italics is thoughts of whatever POV it is.**_  
**Mists POV**

"I sigh as Lily pulls out another pink dress. "How about this one? It's really pretty!" She says, shoving it against me. I sigh and look her in the eye.

"Can I wear a blue one please? I hate pink." I say, slowly shoving the pink dress away. She sighs and pulls out a long, flowing, blue dress that is strapless and pronounces curves extremely well. I blush and inch slowly away. "Can it be one that doesn't pronounce my curves please?" She just laughs and forces it on me. She brightens and jumps up and down. "IT'S PERFECT! GET THE MAKEUP ARTISTS AND THE JEWELRY!" She runs out the room and grabs other servants, shoving me into a chair. "I don't think I'm going to have to need blush makeup to keep my cheeks red.

**Starria's POV**

"I giggle as I watch Mist get bombarded with makeup and other accessories. She had given up and was pouting while they harassed her with beauty products. I skip out of the room and instsntly run into a boy that had blond hair and looked slightly familiar, like I've seen him before, but he was a different age. "S-sorry, let me help you up." He quickly says, helping me up. "I should have been paying attention to my surroundings." I get up and brush off my skirt and look up, smiling.

"It's fine, I'm at fault here too. I'm Starria, Zelda's sister." I say. Just before the man can respond, Gold comes out and I resist the urge to gromp him. I missed him so much. "Hey, Starria, good to see you. When's the ball?" I think a while before answering.

"Soon, I think in the afternoon. Are you coming Gold?" I was trying so hard to sound serious and mature, but I was failing every second.

"Yeah, and Link here is too." I look at him in slight shock."B-but I thought Link was dead?" I say as well as I could. The man did look like Link. "Well, see ya later Gold!" And I run away, thinking on what had happened.  
_Link is here, but he doesn't act like the Mist's Link, and he's way too young. I wonder how Mist is taking it, I mean seeing someone you thought died two years ago must be a huge blow to the heart._ _Has she even told this new Link about his other self's death? I hope this different dimension Link doesn't wonder into the garden, since Mist wanted the people she loved to be near what they loved the most, and for all of her dead family members and Link, that was nature... _What if he walked in on Mist visiting the graves?  
A crash ended her thoughts. "NO! I AM NOT WEARING THAT! NO! NU UH! NOT HAPPENING!" It had come from Gold's direction. I run a fast as I could to see Mist wearing a very showy outfit, blushing madly, staring at a smug looking servant in horror. The servant was holding up some very lacy and weird underwear. I cock my head innocently and stare at the servant. "Why is it so lacy?" Mist stares at me and blushes even more. She pushed the servant away and looked at Gold, Link and I sheepishly.  
"I didn't know you wore those kind of things." Gold says, staring at the dress and accessories. "S-SHUT UP! NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A SISTER THAT LIKES TO DRESS ME UP LIKE A BARBIE DOLL!"

**Gold's PoV**

"S-SHUT UP! NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A SISTER THAT LIKES TO DRESS ME UP LIKE A BARBIE DOLL!" I chuckle a bit and say, "I just never saw you as the type of girl to wear that type of undergarment." Mist blushes even more than the makeup on her face could hope to be. I laugh my ass off before finally saying "I'll drop the subject... for now." I then unleash a maniacal laugh. About how long until the ball? I was wanting to go out into town and see if I could find a blacksmith. I wanted to see if I could have them make my sword a bit longer, and possibly get it sharpened." One of the servants tells me I have about three hours.

**(In Castle Town)**

"Son, what kinda sword is this?" The head blacksmith asks me.

"It's a short sword forged by the Terminians to serve as an opposite to the Master Sword."

"Sorry buddy. The only people who can work with that kind of metal are Gorons and Terminians." "Dammit. Thanks anyway." I start walking back towards the castle when I hear a somewhat familiar voice say, "Gold? Is that you?" I turn around and see the recently wed Kafei running towards me. When he reaches me he says "Hey man, you missed me and Anju's wedding. What's up with that?" "Kafei, I missed your wedding because I was needed in some giant quest." Kafei looks at me with the face that says 'I don't believe you.' before saying "Really Gold? or did you just disappear because you wanted to see your girlfriend? What was her name, Yummy?"

"Her name is Yuffie and no, I didn't. I told you, I'm needed in this huge quest with Link. I need to get back to the castle now, I'm required to be present for the ball the princess is throwing. Best wishes to you and Anju." I run to the castle gates and say "Before you ask who I am and what my bussiness at the castle is, I'm Gold Terminus, I arrived with Princess Zelda and I'm attending the ball that was organized by the King and Princess Lily." He opens the gate and lets me in. I run in and rush to the room I was initially shown to. Once there, I find Link and Starria talking. "Hey guys. Unfortunately only Terminians and Gorons can do any kind of work on my sword. How long do I have before the ball?" Link says "You have about ten minutes." I thank Link for the information and then walk into my room and put my sword and shield in my pouch. "I hope Ganon doesn't decide to attack Mist during this. It'll be nice to see some joy before whatever quest is in store for us." I stare off into space for a while before I hear Link through the door say "Gold, the ball is about to start, hurry up." I quickly take off my cap and stuff it into my pouch. I walk out and follow Link and Starria to the ballroom. We walk through the doors and step into a huge, ornate room filled with people. It's absolutely beautiful. I walk towards the edge of the room and start looking around for nothing in particular when I feel a small hand tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and see the last person I'd expect to see at something this formal. "Y-Yuffie?!"

_**I'm leaving a cliffhanger here and I'd like to say neither me nor Libby8980 owns any fandom shown or referenced here. Now I know the Yuffie isn't Legend of Zelda or Percy Jackson but that's kind of Gold's story. She won't be sticking around for the whole story just until they go back to New York. If you have a problem with it, deal with it. **_


End file.
